Conventional remote controls have a standardized button layout pattern, that consists of multiple buttons of which five of those act as the main instructors; four of these buttons are usually evenly spaced in a circular pattern with the fifth one in the centre; the top and bottom buttons in the circular pattern in the conventional controls represent the navigate up and down functions, the left and right buttons represent the navigate left and right functions and the centre button represent the ok/enter function; this layout could be regarded as the industry standard, as it characterizes the button layout system most manufacturers choose to use; the rationale behind this standardization is to tap into previously learned behaviours of the consumer; once the association between button and function is made, the consumer can operate the device without direct visual interaction; it is important to note that the circular design is significant in that it alerts the user of the placement of the buttons in relation to each other and the function associated with each button.
PCT/IB2010/050545 disclosed an electronic control device, such as a remote control for operating electronic equipment, having a body with at least one movement sensor for sensing movement of the body relative to a static point. The control device generates various function control signals, including infrared commands to devices, for the electronic equipment dependent upon the type of movement of the body. The movement would include moving or rotating the electronic device in a circular pattern.
This prior art also demonstrates that the sensing aspect of the remote control is done via an optical or mechanical sensor. The sensitivity and success of the optical sensor's ability to transmit commands depends heavily on the distance between the sensor and the surface as well as the compatibility of the surface with the sensors optical abilities.
The rotation of these remote control devices is measured by a mechanical sensor situated in the lower end of the device which deteriorates over prolonged periods of time.